gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
}} Newspapers Thank you very much for accepting 'The EITC Lord' as a newspaper and it will be a pleasure working with you. please respond if you have any questions comments or anything really. Lord Cad Bane 23:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers that would be absolutly splendid Lord Cad Bane 23:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers oh and if you could respond when it is done that would be great Lord Cad Bane 00:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers lol nvm about the response, and i just have a question. is there a way to put the signature picture of Becket on it instead of the guy reading? if not its fine Lord Cad Bane 00:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers ok here it is Newspapers oh and i meant putting the picture of beckett in the seal not the signature just in case Lord Cad Bane 00:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers oh ok, thanks anyway though Lord Cad Bane 00:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry about this you've already done alot for me but could you maybe take the ' the ' out of the signature so it would just be Lord Cad Bane? and swap the becket pictures with this??? Signature Thank you so much for eveything. 02:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) News thingy. Caribbean News : Disney sends a message on Wiki! POTCO Closed! That's right. On a blog, Disney has sent a message on THIS Wiki for the first time! Here's their message :" Hello, somebody E-mailed me to visit this site, as you all are freaking out over why it is taking so long. We understand we have been down for some time now, and are working as fast as we can to get the game up and running again. I'm afraid we don't have an estimate as to when we'll be done, but I hope it is soon. I hope this helps -- Disney Staff" Some Pirates have been rather stunned as Disneys Pirates Of The Caribbean Online has been closed all day! The Test Server has been closed for days now, and just re-opened. Isn't it strange that it opened the day Live closed? Some rumors, are :"I think they closed live to force people on test"- A Test server pirate. He was proved wrong by disneys message, above. It appears POTCO is bugged, and needs work. Things were going strange on POTCO before they closed, and the Level Zero Curse spreaded. However, it's even worse this time... for inventory and garb are not visible! Could the terrible Resets of the Test server ( Early 2010 ) come to live? Stay with Caribbean News for all the updates! 02:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for leaving the message, inactive it did not rly matter as i dont really need the signature straight away however thanks for letting me know and i would be happy if you could make one for me Signature Writing: Lord Usman EITC Director of Communications font: Old Colour: black thank you for sending me the message Regards National Carribean Alliance 16:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Recived with thanks Thanks for the signature! it looks great "Lord Usman ~ EITC Director Of Communications". 18:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) EITC Council of the Elders I noticed you added yourself to the EITC Council of the Elders. However, unless you are an EITC member AND approved by Samuel Redbeard, you cannot join. Until you get the proper clearance, I am removing your name. Sorry for the inconvenienve. Yours truly, '' King John Breasly '' 19:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, I see. Captain Leon is not a member of the council, but he says he is. I'm truly sorry about that. Leon is NOT on the council, for future reference. If you would like to join, message Samuel Redbeard on his talk page. Do not accept invitations from anyone else, they may be lying. '' King John Breasly '' 21:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) meeting sorry i never ended up meeting up with you 22:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) sure! and i'll be on pirates for a while now 02:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Story for the Caribbean Gazette, Week 2 Caribbean Gazette- Today's story, for February 13th, 1722, confirms rumors of the dimishing of the EITC presence in the Caribbean. In a conversation between Johnny Goldtimbers, Cad Bane, and John Warsmythe of the EITC, and Jack Swordmenace, a local pirate leader, Jack informed them that he would no longer be helping them if not completely necessary because he was retiring. He told them it was their own little civil war, and their problem. Upon further discussion between them, Cad Bane and John Warsmythe contemplated leaving the EITC. John followed through, "Let it be known that this day, I, John Warsmythe, leave the EITC for good." It is unknown whether Cad intends to leave the EITC privateering fad that has swept across POTCO or not, but it is suggested he does intend to, in consideration of his upcoming marriage, February 14th, 1722 to Elizabeth. Sources: Primary source, from Jack Swordmenace (you can interview me if you want) The Caribbean Gazette. Caribbean Gazette: Update The Worst Fear Has Come True! Test Sever resets have come to Live! The Terrible Test Server Resets ( Early 2010 ) have happened to LIVE servers! All progress made after the glitch happened has now been lost! Levels, Loot, Gold, Friendships, guilding, everything, GONE! Check Potco news for more information. 17:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Caribbean Gazette Article: The New Francis I was wondering if you could still add an article in there? I was going to write an article about The New Francis Bluehawk. Here it is: As many have heard, Francis Bluehaw khas left the Caribbean and gone to Prussia. What new tidings will this hold for the Soldiers of France? Well, the next day, after his defeat, several members of the Soldiers of France approached General Robert Mcroberts, GM of Viceroyalty Co., and claimed he was the "New Francis". Soon, Soldiers of France were flooding into Viceroyalty Co. Is it true? Can Robert Mcroberts take the place of the esteemed general named Francis Bluehawk? Only time will tell. It is known he has embraced this new title. Currently, the recruits are training on a hidden base, preparing for war against their enemies. Though it is rumored Francis has returned to challenge the man who banished him, it seems only a few loyalists will stick by him this time. Like it? '' King John Breasly '' 21:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Carribean Gazette Heya. Jeffrey Blasthawk here. I would like to join yer newspaper thingy. Im not sure what i could be, but it seems like you have alot of reporters. So, with that, lemme know on my talk page if i can join, or what i can be. Thanks ~ Jeffrey Blasthawk Hey Check out the page banner I added to the Gazette homepage. '' King John Breasly '' 01:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Also Also, Jeremiah, can you remove my Knights of Canzington page? It is at the request of Matthew O'malley. '' King John Breasly '' 01:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) recent edits i'm very sorry i edited the carribean gazzete, i simply didn't want my marriage in there. thanks 02:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Adverisement. Have you heard about Caribbean Gazette?? It's the first known Newspaper in the Caribbean, and first known on this Wiki! It even covers POTCO News, which can be very handy! It keeps you updated on battles, deaths, new alliances, strange things going on, anything recent! It covers everything with a nice sprinkle of personality. It keeps everyone that reads it up to date, and is fast at posting it! If you haven't read it yet, after all this info, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Read this weeks post!! 03:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Carribbean Gazette: I, Captain Charles Swordeagle and the Francis Brigade need help. We are doing as much as we can. Please put this in the Carribbean Gazette. The Francis Brigade is crumbling. Francis is in Prussia. We soldiers of the Francis Brigade are holding on as much as we can. The Soldiers of France are getting desperate,and declaring a GM from a different guild the new Francis.This could be the end, but we are preparing to have a worthy Francis Brigade soldier become the new Francis. Is this the last age of the pirates?? - Militia Captain Charles Swordeagle of the Francis Brigade﻿ The Gazette. Just got somethin done. What is the future for POTCO? Only the game designers can answer this question. Many think that the game might even close down! Countpr believes that Disney can do better, and not let a few bugs and glitches do all the damage that they've done for the past couple of weeks. So far, the game has closed down for more than 9 hours, twice, had a glitch where everyone is level 0, and we have lost everything that earned for the past couple of days. Many people are frustrated with Disney, and it just keeps getting worse. The good people at Disney believe they are "trying their best", and "do everything they can". Most people think they can do better than this, and cant let something as simple as bugs slip away. The truth behind it all, is that it wasnt bugs. It was a crash in their system, but many think they are lying. So what do you think? Will it all be over soon? Or will it crash again when the imfamy comes out? Heh. The Writers' Assembly I've seen a lot of your work, and I really like it. Would you like to join The Writers' Assembly? If so, do you think you could make an emblem, similar to the Caribbean Gazette, but in purple, yellow, and black. The symbol in the center would be a piece of parchment with a quill above it. I hope you join! '' King John Breasly '' 21:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Illuminati May I join as the 10th Grandmaster? '' King John Breasly '' 22:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Look! Look what I made! Ta da! The code is: If you don't like it, just change it at the template page. '' King John Breasly '' 03:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Article Proposal An Eitc Update Recently, a spaniard by the name of Pearson Wright has started a new guild, the Co. Rangers. He plans to throw out the Old EItc of Leon, Samuel, Johhny, Cad Bane and others, and replace it with a new EITC. Pearson Wright claims this EITC will be a fairly free Republic, but there is much speculation about this. Either way, his guild is fast gaining support and it seems the EITC will descend into Civil war once again. For that reason, this could be an oppertunity for Pirates, with a divided EITC, this could be the chance to push them out of the carribean once and for good. Pirate from Viceroyalty Co. repsonds "This could be our one chance to push them out for good". While Edward Daggerhawk has a opinion. "The EITC will remain disunited, there will never be unified, they will always be in the carribean". Who knows what could happen? Can Pearson Wright take over? Will Leon and other old EITC members hold them back? Will pirates use this oppertunity to strike? Only time will tell. Hey There Hey Jerry. I recently made Government Version:Captain Shadow Sail, but I got the idea from your page. I don't think its THAT similar. Just please tell me if you have any problems and I will edit or rename it! 14:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) meet sorry i can't go online at the moment, i have to go soon 23:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana The EGOE has invited you. Click here for the page. Several spots are open. For the Militia Woo Dogggie 19:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The Writers' Assembly Please, do not add all those articles. Those are not appropriate articles to be showing off all YOUR favorite articles, esecially adding your name and "BY:" to it. I am going to edit it in a moment, just a heads up! ''King John Breasly '' 22:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) JOBS IN THE GOVERNMENT OF THE EITC Hey your EITC governmental ranks can i apply for '''Secretary of Transportation '''please, just to let you know i was the first to apply for this. Lord Usman 15:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Upset! I am EXTREMELY upset and outraged at your EITC page. Samuel is the one and only Lord Marshal. You've also added one too many "L"s to Lord Marshal. A Marshall is the military, like Marshall Law. Samuel does not fight pirates. I would like you to SERIOUSLY CONSIDER how much you say you are. You should be voted as Czar of Russia, and Governor of the Papal States, and all that stuff. Otherwise, I will edit the page myself. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 00:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you may be in TGT, Jeremiah. Though, there is already a Jeremiah, and he will be in it for a while, so Might not be able to inlude you in the next 1-3 chapters. You may suggest an idea, but theres no "for-sure" of it being used. However, I will schedule your pirate for a character! 00:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Caribbean Gazzete : Latest TGT News! TGT Chapter 7: Edward The Terrible is now done, and new information has now leaked! Jeremiah Stormwash and Cad Bane to appear in TGT! Cad Bane, Benjamin Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Jack Swordmenace, Jim Logan, Francis Bluehawk, not one famous person isn't scheduled for this story! A "Father-son" story? It now is known that William Goldvane, nephew of Richard Goldvane, is son to Edward "The Terrible" Goldvane. Could this be another "Father-son" story? Leaked info! New info and sneak-peeks have been revealed by CaptainGoldvane: * Dr. Skull is to save The Menace *The Dummy, Slappy, is ordered destroyed by Dr. Skull! Will Jamie Lopus, his creator accept this? Will The Dummy survive this attack? Will Jamie accept this daring job? Why does Dr. Skull save The Menace? What will The Menace do in return? Only a few know as of now, but everyone will soon know, when TGT hits Chapter 9! 00:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) MEETING ﻿There's a meeting tonight for the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana and 8:00 pm eastern time, Antik, tortuga Docks Hi jerry, sorry about you being banned! LOL Lol ithink they all say Thank You King Darkskull Bur of Userboxes and FAOTW on POTCO Players Wikia. Unhappy Bator, I am not happy with the fact that you stole my idea of having more than one signature. 20:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh? How come you have 4? 21:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC)